1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant shades and protectors and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus for shielding a plant from certain weather conditions such as sunlight and strong storms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant shades and protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant shades and protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,014,837; 3,383,814; 87,313; 4,955,322; 4,194,319; 2,753,662; and Des. 422,427.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus. The prior art includes stakes and poles and uniquely-structured shades to effectively cover over plants as such.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus which has many of the advantages of the plant shades and protectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable plant shade/protection, apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plant shades and protectors, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a shade support assembly including a base tubular member having an open second end and a bore extended therein through the open second end and also having a plurality of diametrically-opposed holes being spacedly aligned along and disposed through a sidewall of the base tubular member, and also including an extension tubular member being adjustably extended in and from the base tubular member and also having a plurality of diametrically-opposed holes being spacedly aligned along and disposed through a side wall of the extension tubular member; and also includes a shade assembly being mounted upon the shade support assembly and being adapted to be disposed over a designated plant. None of the prior art includes the lattice structure for the shade assembly nor the combination of elements which makes it easy and convenient to set up the shade/protection apparatus.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus which has many of the advantages of the plant shades and protectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plant shades and protectors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus for shielding a plant from certain weather conditions such as sunlight and strong storms.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up anywhere.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable plant shade/protection apparatus that prevents exposure of the plant to hail and other harmful weather conditions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.